Sasuke's Birthday FILLED with surprises
by The Overly-attached Fangirl
Summary: [Slightly Sasusaku] Are you wondering what would happen on Sasuke's 13th Bday! So this is the fic for you. [Sasuke Birthday Special] Full summary inside


Hi, there it's me again, the author of the Fanfic "Deep In his Cold Heart". Right now, I'm gonna show you the first fanfic I ever made to celebrate someone's birthday. I'm not really good timing this time, I wrote this the day before Sauke's birthday, July 22. As usual, I'm making this fic Sasusaku because I AM a Sasusaku fan!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't know anything in NARUTO. If I own NARUTO, I'll make Sasuke fall in love with Sakura when he's younger (evil laugh).

**SUMMARY:** We're wondering what would happen in Sasuke's 13th birthday. This is my version of Sasuke's 13th birthday. At that day, Sasuke has received "_surprising_" gifts from other people. Watch out, Sasuke! Millions of Fangirls are chasing you! What are his teammates' gifts? Find Out more in the fic! Slightly Sasusaku

NON-ENGLISH WORDS USED:

Kawaii- it means "CUTE" and it's a popular word for girls.

Hn- This isn't really a Japanese word, but it's always said by Sasuke.

Well, that's all for now, let's start the fic!

* * *

**Sasuke's**** Birthday FILLED with surprises**

**By:Aya****-angel-of-happiness**

_RING! RING! RING!_ A blue alarm clock's noises were heard by a kawaii raven-haired boy named Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn." He smirked, turning the alarm off. He woke up from drowsiness and got ready for the day. He looked at his simple, ordinary calendar.

'What is it today?' He thought while looking at the calendar. He knew it was July 23, and it WAS his 13th birthday. Sasuke's eyes became round as a white ball with surprise. "OH NO! It's my birthday! Lot's of fangirls will chase me for their stupid gifts!" Sasuke got mad. After eating his breakfast, he went outside.

He saw that the sky was as clear as water. The winds are as silent as himself. Sasuke smirked. "Hn. It's silent today…"

Then while he was walking through the streets of Konoha, a group of crazy girls are chasing him by just walking fast.

'I hope no girls will chase me today.' Sasuke thought and within a second…

"SASUKE-KUN! HAPPY 13TH BIRTHDAY!" Sasuke grew surprised as those girls screamed.

Almost all of them joined the chuunin exam but failed except Yamanaka Ino from Shikamaru's team. They all brought chocolates and flowers for him. Ino gave him the gift first. "Sasuke-kun, flowers and chocolates for you!" She said.

The other girls squeaked and gave him the same gift. "AHHHHH! SASUKE-KUN!" They all screamed.

Sasuke's eyes became round and colored white again. "Flowers? Chocolates? I HATE ALL OF THOSE!" Sasuke got irritated and continued, "You know, you all are more annoying than my teammate Sakura."

The girls' heart broke and all of them went back home with waterfalls coming out from their eyes. "Sasuke's kawaii but he's harsh." All of them said when they come back home.

Sasuke calmed down and continued walking through Konoha. 'hn. Stupid girls… they don't know that I hate flowers and sweets.' He thought.

Then when he reached the ramen shop, Naruto grabbed Sasuke and shouted, "HAPPY 13TH BIRTHDAY, SASUKE-TEME! GOT A PRESENT FOR YOU!" giving him a box.

Sasuke opened the box and what came out is a punch from a boxing glove. "OUCH!" Sasuke reacted and got madder.

"Naruto, you moron! What kind of present is that!" Sasuke got mad.

"Hah, fooled you! You can go now…" Naruto said.

Sasuke got irritated and walked away from the ramen shop. "Hn. This is one of the worst birthdays I ever had!" He said with anger.

Then a grey-haired jounin appeared at the back of Sasuke, reading the book Come, Come Paradise. Then he did the ultimate taijutsu technique…

"1000 years of pain!" Kakashi shouted as he did that to Sasuke. "GAAAAAAA!" Sasuke shouted.

Kakashi laughed. "Ha, ha… Happy 13th birthday, Sasuke!"

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Kakashi… gave me THAT weird surprise?" His eyebrow raised and continued walking around Konoha.

After five minutes, Sasuke didn't receive a weird surprise. "Hn. Finally, it's silent". He smirked and found a bench to sit.

'I've been walking for ten minutes, I need to sit for a while.' He thought and sat on the bench.

He looked at his family picture from his wallet. His face became sad as he looked at the picture. 'It's still the same… I really miss my parents. They can't even saw me like this.' Then a single tear came out from his dark eyes. 'Why am I crying? I shouldn't be a crybaby to get strong enough to kill Itachi!' Sasuke told himself.

When he was taking a rest, he remembered someone because of the pink cherry blossom tree near at the bench. He looked around but that girl wasn't there.

'Almost all people I know gave me a surprising weird present but she… Sakura… I didn't see her today. I wonder what happened on her?' He thought sadly as he noticed that he's face was turning light red.

Sasuke nodded and think twice. 'How come I'm worried about her? She's annoying, right?'

Then he saw a picture of a crying Sakura, hugging him tight. Sasuke blushes again. He stood up from his bench

'But she's my teammate and I really… like her!' He thought and his face turned redder.

'Wait, did I said "I really… like her"?'

'NO WAY! I can't fall in love at this state. I have to think more about revenge today.'

'But still… I LOVE her'

'What? Shut up, Uchiha!'

Then a different voice was heard by the birthday boy.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun! Why are you turning red?" It's very familiar to him. Her pink hair, emerald eyes and her red dress…

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke said the name of the girl.

Sakura giggled. "Happy 13th birthday, Sasuke-kun!"

Then Sakura kissed Sasuke's cheek and Sasuke reacted with his eyes really opened.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a better present, Sasuke-kun. I love you!" She said, hugging Sasuke. Sasuke turns red.

"Hey, why are you blushing again? I'm sorry for being annoying or something like that." Sakura said.

Sasuke was speechless. His face was really red and his eyes grew bigger than usual.

Then someone called Sakura. "SAKURA! Go home now and clean your room!" It was Sakura's mom. Sakura gets annoyed. "Mom's still treating me like a child! I already turned twelve last March. Right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"…"

"Forget it! I give up! See you soon, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said goodbye and ran back home as fast as she can.

Then after she left, Sasuke smiled. "Thank you, Sakura. I love you back… but I don't know how to tell you. Someday, I'll have the courage to tell you." He whispered and walked back to his apartment.

'My 13th birthday was full of surprises. But it made me happy too, because of Sakura…' He thought as he walked back.

* * *

THE END

A/N: Ah… I already finished my first birthday fanfic. I know, I know! Sasuke is a bit OOC here. I just liked him being like that so that the story won't be boring. I promise to write a continuation of this, the Christmas special! It will be publish on December 24 or 25.

So do you liked it? Please read and review! I promise to make the next fic better!

Sasusaku rules! XD


End file.
